1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a technology for quickly distributing data obtained by capturing materials used in a conference or a meeting and sound data obtained by recording statements in the conference via a network.
2. Related Art
In a network conference system used for a conference via a network, the proceeding can be progressed synchronously among remote locations as follows. That is, an image/sound input device such as a camera and a microphone and an image/sound output device such as a monitor and a speaker are set up in multiple conference rooms located remotely. By using communication lines, it is possible to share events such as statements and questions and answers in the respective conference rooms.